fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Fairy Tail Zeref Awakens
ゼレフ覚醒 |rōmaji=Fearī Teiru Zerefu Kakusei |developer=Konami |publisher=Konami |release date= March 22, 2012 |genre=Fighting |game modes=Single Player Multiplayer |platform=Play Station Portable (PSP) |ratings=CERO: A |previous game=Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou |next game=Fairy Tail Brave Guild }} Fairy Tail Zeref Awakens ( ゼレフ覚醒 Fearī Teiru Zerefu Kakusei) is the third video game developed by Konami for the Fairy Tail series, designed for the PlayStation Portable. Description The game covers three storyline arcs from the manga: the Oración Seis arc, the Edolas arc and the Tenrou Island arc. The game also features an original, game-exclusive story. Fairy Tail: Zeref Awakens has 45 playable characters, some of which being original creations of the author of the Fairy Tail series, Hiro Mashima. Gameplay Fairy Tail: Zeref Awakens is a hunting style action game with ad-hoc multiplayer. It breaks the 45 playable characters down into four categories. Natsu Dragneel is an example of a short range speed type. These characters have balanced offense and defense plus they are the most mobile class. Gray Fullbuster is built for battle being a short range strong attacker. This group of characters have high defense, making them prime battlers. Wendy Marvell is one of the game’s ranged attackers. This group is skilled at hitting enemies from far away, but has low defense. Erza Scarlet is a Magic user class which relies on spells to deal damage. Plot Main Plot Summaries: Oración Seis arc, Edolas arc and Tenrou Island arc. Mage Hunting Arc While the Fairy Tail Guild is investigating the disappearance of various Mages from different guilds, Team Natsu encounters and helps an injured person named Iris, who they then ask to leave as a dragon had been sighted nearby and that it's dangerous to stay here. As the Fairy Tail Mages continue on, a dragon appears and battles them. The group meets Iris again, along with Gajeel, and realize that she is involved with the disappearances, causing them to battled once more. Later that night, Gray, Erza and Lucy head out and encounter a mysterious Masked Mage, who summons a Wyvern to attack them. Afterwards, after fighting and defeating Iris another time, the Masked Mage reveals himself to the rest of Team Natsu , whom Iris refers to as "Father", but leaves immediately after. Iris, in her Dragon Form again, attacks Magnolia, fighting The Fairy Tail Mages yet again. The Masked Mage then appears and encourages Iris to keep fighting and gain more Magic Power. Eventually Iris fires a stream of light, resembling a Dragon's Roar, turning Lisanna, Carla and Juvia into Lacrimas in order to steal their Magic Power. The Dragon Slayers follow Iris and defeat her one last time, prompting her to reverting to her human form. The Masked Mage reveals that she is a fake Dragon and that he did expect the Dragon Slayers to beat her. He then reveals that his plan was to exploit the Magic Power of Dragon Mages to become a Dragon himself. The Mages try to stop the Masked Mage but he escapes. Consequently, Natsu, Laxus, Gajeel and Wendy head to the forest after him, just to be stopped by the lost Igneel himself. Having no choice but to fight him, the four Dragon Slayers manage to defeat the Fire Dragon King, who is then revealed, much to their surprise, to have been only an illusion, created by the Masked Mage to absorb their Magic. Having gained enough power, the Masked Mage states that he has finally become a Dragon Slayer, and transforms into a Dragon. Fortunately, the Fairy Tail guildmates prove triumphant over the dragon with a Unison Raid. Upon his defeat, those who were turned into a Lacrima are reverted back to normal, with the Masked Mage revealed to have been in fact Ivan Dreyar, prompting Iris to rush to his aid. Ivan,irked by his failure, quickly retreats, abandoning Iris. Participants Playable Characters Non-Playable Characters Navigation Category:Video Games